


Hands Off the Blonde

by Lumendea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: Rose has a brand new shirt to wear compliments of Jack. It just happens to come with the added bonus of throwing off the Doctor.





	

Hands off the Blonde  
by Lumendea  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

………………………….

Rose grinned as she stepped into the control room and spotted the Doctor fiddling with something under the controls and Jack leaning against the controls ‘helping.’ Feeling her gaze, Jack looked up and his eyes swept over her chest. Grinning, he gave her a thumbs up, fighting not to laugh. 

The Doctor paused at the silence and slid out from under the controls. “What’s wrong?” 

He looked up at Jack and saw the younger man’s stare. Jack shrugged and grinned.

“I’m just admiring the new shirt I gave Rose,” Jack said. The Doctor blinked at him in confusion. “Seeing as I got the same warning when I stepped into the TARDIS, it seemed right that the rest of the males in the universe should get the same warning.” 

Frowning the Doctor looked over at Rose and nearly choked as she grinned. Rose adjusted her shirt with a flirty smile and the Doctor was rendered speechless at the words:

“Hands off the blonde by order of the Oncoming Storm.”


End file.
